


He Who Dares, Swims

by Rigel99



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fun and Fluff, M/M, Sexy and Sassy, Threesome - M/M/M, swimwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigel99/pseuds/Rigel99
Summary: OK. So that last set of 100 Word Drabbles just got completely OUT OF CONTROL. I put the lot here, with an additional 200 words to finish it off. Enjoy some 00Q00. :)





	He Who Dares, Swims

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boffin1710](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/gifts), [natalieashe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/gifts).



“He won’t come. You realise that?”

“You underestimate Moneypenny’s powers of persuasion, James.”

Bond scoffed. “I’d never be so foolish. I value my testicles. Still attached to my body, thanks very much,” he replied between sips of his martini. “The mere idea of the Quartermaster or any of the minions for that matter mingling amongst the Double Ohs at a pool party is about as realistic as a fawn wandering into a den of wolves and…” Bond trailed off.

Alec was grinning at the perplexed expression, as he looked over his shoulder at the newcomers.

The Russian didn’t have to look. “Told you.”

****************

“Q!”

Instinctively his reflexes kicked in and he turned at the sound of his moniker. To be met with a pair of swimming trucks hitting him square in the face.

The casually sauntering chiselled outline of Alec Trevelyan following close behind.

Q dropped the swimwear with a glance of disdain and removed his glasses to defog them. From the heat of the pool. Obviously. He didn’t spare Alec a glance as he spoke.

“I am here under duress, if you must know, Agent and for your information, I don’t—“

“Q!” shouted Eve from the pool. “Get that gorgeous arse in here!”

“…Swim…”

Alec raised an eyebrow. “You surprise me,  Kvartirmeyster.” He paused to give Q an entirely appraising look. Q felt his innards squirm.

“A body like yours was surely made for water.”

Despite his outward stalwartness, Q felt himself blush. So naturally, that was when Bond appeared, with two drinks from the minibar for himself and Eve. “Is this man bothering you, Q? Because I’d be happy to…”

“Oh fine!” Q huffed, bending over to scoop up the trunks and stomping off. Because a man can only take the sight of so much bare-chested agent before he breaks.

******************

Q floated alone in the jacuzzi, eyes mostly closed but occasionally fluttering open to check the whereabouts of his chaperone, Moneypenny, who was currently being grilled by 003.

Trevelyan and Bond were keeping entertained by making cocktails in between making cocks of themselves and showing off with fancy diving exploits and trying to drown each other, for which Q was extremely grateful.

He was drifting off to a place of mindful solitude, one he hadn’t visited at least since he assumed the position of Quartermaster, when he distantly registered another presence materialise opposite.

_PleasebeEvePleasebeEvePleasebeEve,_ he mantra-ed silently.

It wasn’t.

*******************

Three martinis later, he knew this was a mistake. But he was feeling bold. He never got to be reckless anymore. As he stood poised on the pool edge, flanked either side by Trevelyan and Bond, he realised these were people he could trust.

People with whom he might actually fall in love. He was halfway there with Eve.

His heart was a traitorous bastard.

“You two do realise to what you’ve agreed don’t you?”

“Free takeaway delivered to your desk for every piece of equipment we don’t bring back?”

“Eat my wake, boys!” shouted Alec, pushing into a dive.

*******************

_Two months later_

The proximity alarm sounded on his laptop.

Q flicked on the feed, smiling at the sight of the agents stood outside his building, wrapped against the cold.

He went to the door and opened the intercom. “The agreement was, delivered to my desk, not my home.”

“And it’ll be delivered cold if you don’t let us in, Q,” grumbled Bond into the speaker.

Q granted entry and retreated to his living room, standing poised on the Persian rug, fisting his toes into the fabric to centre himself.

He vaguely wondered if the anticipation would always be there.

“You won the toss. You first, Alec,” sighed Bond. “I’ll put the food in—“

“You tossed a coin?!” Q’s incredulousness only adding to the adorable he perpetually sported.

Alec was unbuttoning his jacket on his approach, looking at Q like a starved wolf.

“And don’t I get a say in any of this?”

“No,” he growled hungrily.

Q was incapable of arguing against the feel of five-day stubble against his neck and strong large hands grabbing the backs of his thighs to scoop him up and manhandle him onto the sofa.

“Little fucking genius…” he mouthed against his jaw.

“We’d be dead a dozen times over if it weren’t for you,” Alec grumbled affectionately while deftly undoing his belt and pulling down those ridiculous corduroys he always wore on a Thursday.

“Don’t thank me yet.” Q replied, helping proceedings along by undoing his cardigan. “I was sorely tempted to let you burn in the fire _you started,_ you stupid bastard.”

“I don’t think I would have been so forgiving.” Bond’s silken tones drifting into the room from the doorway to the kitchen. “You demonstrated incredible restraint, Q.” 

“Something we can’t accuse you of,” Q’s voice cracking beneath Alec’s touch.

“I’m showing a fair bit now.”

Q opened his eyes to shoot Bond a glare and something about preferring he’d showed said restraint while on the mission but found himself releasing a laugh when he realised Bond wasn’t talking about restraint.

Alec glanced over his shoulder at Bond, his hand wrapped around the arousal jutting unashamedly from his pants.

“Wait your turn, James,” he said with a teasing warning in his voice. “I don’t want to have to tie you up.” 

He turned his attention back to the gorgeous thing writhing beneath him in an effort to disrobe himself completely.

Having rolled off the sofa, Alec now lay flat on the soft rug, still fully clothed, with a very naked, very aroused Quartermaster, doing his duty for the service by welcoming him home in blistering fashion.

Bond loved watching them like this. A voyeur of living art. The lines of Alec’s light brown torso flexing responsively to the smooth rippling curve of Q’s back; his pale delicate chest almost emitting an ethereal glow when set against Alec’s hands; the slant of his neck, tipping long in answer to Alec’s fingers gliding up and into his hair to pull him down…

Bond smiled at the strangled cry wrenched from Alec when he came. He’d talked at length on the flight to London about what he was going to do to the man when they got home.

Q, however, was deftly skilled at taking control, in the field and no less in their sexual encounters. He was staring at Bond challengingly, breathless and still hard while Alec revelled in the aftershocks of their encounter. Bond strolled forward and grabbed him, tossing him roughly on the couch, his own arousal, angry and demanding.

So Q was most surprised when he took unexpected action…

“Feeling generous today, James?”

Alec pitched himself up on his elbows to watch the display; Bond on his knees, Q’s long legs resting on his shoulder, his features contorted by the pleasure of Bond’s tight mouth around him, stubble grazing his inner thigh only serving to heighten every sensation.

It took less than thirty seconds.

Q was a breathless mess. 

Alec, however, was more than happy to close the loop. Now recovered, he crawled towards Bond and kissed him with controlled gentleness, tasting the remnants of the Quartermaster, the intimacy of it triggering another wave of arousal to hit him.

He covered Bond with his own body, pushing him to the floor. Bond was in no shape to resist and Alec was more than willing to oblige.

Releasing his tongue from his lips, he moved down and returned the favour he had moments ago bestowed on Q, who was watching with a lazy smile and hazy, affectionate gaze.

It was perfect.

Later, while Q showered and Bond and Alec lay quietly in bed waiting for him, Alec broke the silence of their inner ruminations.

“We’re the luckiest bastards in the world.”

Bond smiled. “Never a truer word spoken, moy drug.”


End file.
